


What is Mine

by Kialish



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fearlings, M/M, Nightmares, jealous!Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch hasn't seen Jack for a while, and begins to hear rumors of Jack spending a lot of time with Toothiana. He gets jealous.</p>
<p>PROMPT FILL for black-ice-haven.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's nothing spectacular, kinda short, an doesn't have smut. I literally sat for 2 days waiting and trying to write smut but it wouldn't come. But, there is jealous/possessive Pitch!

Pitch was irate in his domain. He sat upon his black, spiky throne, Fearlings writhing around him while Nightmares neighed in the distance. On one arm his propped his head on his fits, brows creased and leaving a heavy shadow over his face, his mouth pulled down sourly. He was not happy, no. Whispers had reached his ears that a certain Fairy was getting close to Jack. Too close for the Nightmare king to be comfortable with.

He hadn't seen Jack in a while, the sprite harder to find in the summer time when a majority of the world was heated up and lacking his joyous snow days. Hearing that his Jack, yes, HIS Jack, was with Toothiana of all people made him even more jealous. Separation was supposed to make a heart grow fonder but instead it made Pitch envious and irritable. He craved the boy being in his arms, in his bed and he had the urge to rip Tooths wings from her fluttering, feathered body. If she so much as made a move towards Jack... He gripped the armrest of his stone thrown, digging his nails into the unmoving material.

Pitch stood, flexing his neck before exhaling from his nostrils. Fearlings whispered and crawled as his feet, one gently stroking his cloak and opening its overly wide maw.

“What?” He snapped, the wisp shrinking back. It spoke meekly in its strange language, Pitchs mouth widening into a dark grin. “Where is he, my dear little Fearling?”

-_-_-_-_-_-

Jack flew across the northern borders of Canada, flying on the cool Northern winds with a look of ecstatic glee on his face. Flying always made him feel happy when he felt down, almost as much as a good snowball fight or watching children play when a snowday got rid of school. Or when he was with Pitch.

He tried to convince himself many times that Pitch was bad, bad for him and for everyone else. But, he couldn't help the strange warmness the King of Nightmares caused in his chest, the fluttering of his heart against his ribcage when he was pushed against a wall in his dark domain... The wind in his face couldn't even excuse the slight blush on his pale cheeks as he landed atop a fir tree.

Somewhere in the middle of the Yukon, Jack looked down at a small town, smiling as snow began to flutter down. Evening was coming now, the suns rays dancing on the horizon as it began to sink. Children bundled up were being huddled into their homes now, parents locking up their doors for the night.

Wolves in the distance howled, and owls hooted, both creatures grateful for the falling of dusk. Jack contemplated the option of leaving; there was nothing else here to do. Maybe he could visit Tooth some more... He liked her and her company, even if a lot of the time, she was busy giving orders to all the mini fairies around her palace. She still stopped to try to talk to him, telling him about her adventures on the field now that she had tried to get out and visit the children herself. Her company was warm and fuzzy, and always made him smile. It was a good substitute for a snow day in the summer time. But not quite a substitute for Pitch.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, looking up to the Moon.

“Am I wrong to like him?” Jack asked quietly as pale, white rays rolled over his face. The Man in the Moon was quiet, as always. He only seemed to speak when it was about something important. Perhaps this wasn't important. Or maybe he didn't mind. Jack sighed, looking down to the town.

A nightmare was walking around, sniffing at the windows of houses, black sand trailing out in ribbons behind it. Jack frowned, getting a better handle on his staff. He may have had a spot for Pitch, but the nightmares he tried to destroy when he found them. It wasn't as though Pitch was going to up and die if a few of his precious mares went missing.

He floated down the ground, whistling. The demonic looking sand-horse spun, whinnying at Jack with its ears pinned back. Jack smirked and motioned with two fingers for it to come at him. The nightmare reared and ran at him, taking the challenge. As Jack raised his staff, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him back.

He gasped as the world around him became darkness, a cold worse than his own stinging him to the bones. Hitting ground, Jack panted, feeling a shiver down his spine. Bright blue eyes looked around frantically, finding himself in Pitchs domain... It had been a long time since he'd been down here.

“You've been hiding from me, Jack,” Came Pitchs voice, echoing around him from no distinct spot. Shadows stood tall around the white haired boy, mimicking the form of the Boogeyman. Jack initially raised his staff, but lowered it.

“If you need to talk to me, then stop hiding in the shadows,” Jack demanded, lowering his staff. The shadows shrunk down until Pitch emerged, looming over Jack. He pulled the boys chin up, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Jacks lips.

“I missed you,” He whispered smoothly. Jack felt his face heat up, looking into Pitchs gold-gray eyes.

“I missed you, too,” Jack mumbled back. Pitch raised a brow.

“Is that why you've been with the Tooth fairy?” He asked, lacing the simple question with heavy accusation. Jacks brows creased.

“Are you jealous?”

“No,” Pitch replied, lashing out suddenly and pulling Jack closer to him. He kissed him again, with more ferocity. “I just don't like the rumors I hear.”

“About me and Tooth?” Jack breathed, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

“Mmm,” Pitch replied, grabbing a fistful of Jacks hair and pulling back his head. He nuzzled into Jacks neck. “I don't like hearing when someone else has what is mine.” He continued with a growl, running his hot tongue over Jacks skin. The boy shuddered, feeling his knees become weak as he grabbed onto Pitchs robes.

“W-what makes you think im y-yours?” Jack asked, licking his lips. Pitch chuckled against his neck, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Jack shuddered again, biting his lips.

“From your actions in this very moment.” Pitch murmured, nibbling with his pointed teeth. “So easily undone by kisses and bite marks.”

“Only from you,” Jack breathed, holding onto Pitchs shadowy cloak like his life depended on it. Pitch chuckled and pulled him into a shadow.


End file.
